How am I gonna be a dad
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: with the empending birth of his children the head angel of death Azrael wonders how he's gonna be a dad


Disclamer: I don't own the characters of How to train your dragon Kara, Dotta, Flamewings, Firestorm and Brundi belong to my friend Kelseyalicia.

A.N. This story takes place 2 years after Kelseyalicia's story Dragon City

He had helped in saving the life of his godson Hiccup, saved his new home of Dragon City from being annihilated by the mad god Loki, and helped countless souls find peace in he didn't know if he'd be able to get through this.

This was just **so** big! This was forever. This was the most important thing he would ever do. He was going to be a dad, and it scared him to death.

He'd spent the last nine months being scared. Ever since his wife Kara had first told him, he'd been scared.

He had no idea what a dad was. He'd watched Alvin and Frigha, sure, but even with his new family attitude. He spent half his time around his daughter Brundi scratching the back of his neck while she got into everything in there house.

No, this was something that he'd have to figure out on his own. But he'd have to learn fast, because the babies was expected within the week. How the hel.., no still not right, was it? How the poo-poo would he ever be able to get it right by then?

He knew that a dad should protect his kids. He could do that fine. He knew that a dad should play with his kids, but when they were small they couldn't play very much, could they? It seemed like they just cried and ate. And needed changing often.

If it cried, he didn't know what he would do. He never had liked crying. In fact he couldn't stand crying. So would he hate the kids if they cried all the time. He hadn't hated Alvin and Frigha's daughter when she'd cried. He'd just left when she'd started making with the tears and noise. He knew that Kara might be upset with him if he left every time their own kids cried. She might even expect him to be able to make it stop.

When it came to feeding the little things, Kara would have to take care of it. There was just no way he was equipped to do that. He'd have to say a prayer of thanks for that.

But he had a feeling that he might be expected to pitch in on the changing part. And that was a part that he wanted no part of. He would rather face all the evils of hell than take care of one little baby poop. Kara would just have to be careful how much she fed it. If it didn't eat too much, it couldn't poop too much, right?

Azreal had just congratulated himself on thinking without cursing, when he'd realized he'd thrown a hell in there, but damn it, he couldn't change who he was, could he? How could anyone expect him to go to mush just because he was gonna be a dad?

Maybe he could just hang out in heaven for the next twenty years, or so and maybe by then the kids would be able to change themselves by then. How long did they need someone to do that for them, anyway?

Kara had been showing him all the things that she'd made or gathered for them. He couldn't believe how little they would be when they were born. He'd seen his friends kids as newborns, sure. But this was different. These would be his kids, and they should be born big and strong.

From what he'd seen he didn't think it would be able to communicate with them at all for quite some time. How the fuc..., how in blazes would they know what the little things needed when they needed something? Were they supposed to become damn mind readers? Shit, he'd done it again.

And how would this change their life together? After years of having a secret relationship, he finally (with Odin and God's permission) asked Kara to marry him. He'd had her by his side, all right; by his side, underneath him, on top of him, laying down, standing up and however the hell else he'd wanted to have her. He'd really enjoyed being so open and honest about how he felt toward her. He loved the way being open led to being close to Kara.

Hell, he'd been so open that Hiccup, Boden, and Una had almost gotten an eyeful of closeness a few times. They always seemed to wander into there room at just the right moment.

It'd been worth it, though. After they'd made Una and her brothers leave, he'd had a night of closeness he'd never even imagined possible before. They'd been close in so many different ways that night that he'd lost count. That was the night that had put him in this fucking situation, though. Now he didn't know how long it would take to be able to be that close again, and he'd decided he **_really_** liked being close like that.

With Kara's full breasts and rounded belly, she was perfect for being close with. He had to admit that as the pregnancy progressed, and she filled out more and more, he'd wanted to be close with her more and more often. He couldn't seem to keep his hands off her, even in public. She was just so damn soft and yielding, yet strong and protecting at the same time. She truly was the woman of his dreams.

Fuck, all this thinking of being close was getting him in trouble. Now, he wanted to be close right this minute, and Flamewings, had told Kara that they couldn't really be close until after the kids was born. they weren't even here yet, and it was already causing him grief. He really didn't know how the hell he was going to be able to do this.

He might have to go to heaven and be close all by himself, if he couldn't get this under control. What he really needed was something to take his mind off of Kara's soft skin, and luscious curves. He needed something to make him forget her soft eyes, looking at him with desire that matched his own. He had to find something to make him forget her warm, inviting mouth, and what she could do with that tongue of hers.

Damn it, this was only making it worse! He'd passed the point of no return. Even a dip in an ice cold stream wouldn't be enough now. Nothing short of an earth shattering event would be able to keep his mind away from the pleasures of being close to Kara.

Maybe she would have some ideas about how to help him out of this predicament without violating Flamewing's edict. Yeah, she was smart. Kara would just have to find a way for them to be close without being **_really_** close, that's all.

He was near enough to their hospital that he could already anticipate the closeness in which they would soon be engaging. If he didn't get some closeness soon, he was going to explode.

Everyone seemed to want to tell him that he and Kara were going to have a baby, like he wasn't worried enough about that already. He could see the kids growing in her stomach, couldn't he? And hadn't he been with Kara when she told **them** about the baby? If they'd just try talking one at a time, maybe he could focus on what they were saying

He might be dense sometimes, but why the hell hadn't they let him know sooner that the babies was coming right now? Kara might want him with her, right? But what if she wanted him to stay away until it was over? He had an idea about how this whole birth thing worked, and he didn't think he would be upset if he just waited outside until the women were all done inside.

He just couldn't stay away when he heard Kara calling for him, though. He really could have done without having to see how the little creatures came in to the world, but he would never question Kara's strength again. His woman had to be the strongest, most determined female to ever walk this world. How the hell could she do what she was doing, otherwise?

He was suddenly glad that he only had to worry about protection and providing for his family's every need. How could he have put Kara in the position to have to go through this? Would she hate him for it? Would she ever want to be close with him again? Looking at the delivery scene, and what he'd caused, he couldn't stand himself. Hell, he might have no choice about living in heaven for a few decades.

He didn't understand how one second Kara was screaming at him about how he was going to pay for all she was going through, and the next second there were two babies among them that Dotta and Firestorm was cooing over. It must be some secret woman thing, because he could swear that he'd been beside Kara's bed, and not laying on the floor. There's no way that he could have passed out. No, they must have put some kind of spell on him so he wouldn't learn their mysterious methods.

But now that he could get a good look at his kids,they were just about the most beautiful things that he'd ever seen. both were all pink and soft in Kara's arms. Speaking of Kara and beautiful, he'd never seen her look quite like this, either. He could swear that the three of them were glowing. He could swear, but that would be bad to do around the little bundles in his wife's arms, wouldn't it?

He couldn't wait to see if he had two sons or two daughters. He might have found the words to ask Kara, but he really couldn't remember how to form words just then. He could take a look and figure it out for himself, anyway. They were half his kid, weren't they? He had a right to hold them, too. He might just decide to hold them for a long time, too.

He really wanted to hold them. He could handle the unbundling part, but he might have to have help when it came to wrapping it back up. He wanted to make sure it was done correctly, after all.

So he had a daughter and a son, did he? And they were the most perfect little prince and princess that had ever been born. His Daughter even left a gift for him in her precious little diaper. He would just have to take care of that, now wouldn't he? And as far as bundling them back up went, he could do that, too. The others might not get it the way it should be, and his son and daughter deserved to have it done perfectly, didn't they?

When his daughter looked at him with eyes that mirrored his own, hair as gold as Kara's with light gold highlights, and wings the color of the most beautiful of sunsets. he knew that he would always do whatever she wanted. Not that he'd spoil her. You couldn't spoil an angel, could you? His son looked at Kara with blue eyes that mirrored hers, hair that was the color of the first rays of dawn, and golden wings. He turned back to his daughter and just looking at that little face, was enough to melt any heart.

He couldn't understand why he'd spent the last few months being so afraid. Why hadn't anyone ever told him about this? He didn't have to know how to be a dad, he just had to follow his heart.

It might be a while until Kara would feel like being close again, but he was satisfied for now. Nothing could be more fulfilling than sitting here with his three favorite people, enjoying the glow. And who knows? Maybe soon he could take his wife, son and daughter to heaven or Vahallah. It would be kind of fun now that he wouldn't have to look for a place to live while he was there.


End file.
